Embodiments of the present invention relate to hydraulic accumulators, in particular one in an underwater (for example subsea) fluid extraction well facility.
Following the Gulf of Mexico oil well disaster in 2010, a general customer and industry requirement was identified to have the ability to indicate how much volume is stored in a hydraulic accumulator associated with a subsea fluid extraction well facility. It is believed that insufficient accumulated volume contributed to the ineffectiveness of the subsea valves and shear rams to fully shut-in the well. Hence, there is a need to provide an indication of accumulated volume in a hydraulic accumulator to provide increased confidence that safety critical systems (valves, shear rams, etc.) will have sufficient hydraulic power available to them to close as required.
FR2585086 discloses a hydraulic accumulator assembly in which a hydraulic accumulator is associated with at least one means responsive to the weight of the accumulator to provide an indication dependent on the weight of the accumulator.